1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the buffer structure of a jogging machine, more particularly, to an erected buffer structure between the framework and the floor surface can effectively absorb the gravity that framework is bearing. Meanwhile, it can lessen the reaction force fed back by the floor surface so that the vibration phenomena of framework can be weakened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called jogging machine is a track-type indoor sport equipment. Its typical assembly is to have one front floor-type upright rod and one rear floor-type upright rod installed at front-end base and rear-end base of the jogging machine framework respectively. They can set the jogging board slightly slanted and stick to ground (standby position before usage) when the framework is formally placed. At this time, user can run on the jogging track to enjoy the jogging exercise. Under this condition, the jogging board and machine framework have to carry the weight of user and the gravity generated by user's athletic movement while the machine is entertaining the user.
Thus, for example, according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,468, 5,279,528 and 5,454,772, etc. (as shown on FIGS. 1,2,3). There is a block-type or strip-type buffer pad 12 horizontally placed either at inner side frame 11 or on upper surface of machine framework. The jogging board 14 is stably placed on buffer pad 12. Under this arrangement, buffer pad 12 will develop its effect to weaken the vibration phenomena given from the loaded framework 10 and jogging board 14 when jogging board is being loaded.
Although the structure of buffer pad 12 described in the precedent of consuetudiary patent can accomplish certain expected effects, however, we still can find out variation if we conduct a closer observation. The buffer pad 12 will be affected by longitudinal gravity up and down when jogging board 14 is being loaded. The generated gravity will pass through buffer pad 12 and transfer its load to front and rear upright rods (not shown on the Figure), and finally reach the floor surface. Afterward, floor surface will feed back its reaction force to framework 10 and jogging board 14. As a result, framework 10 and jogging board 14 will surely create extremely large vibration phenomena because of the reaction force caused by floor surface. In another words, when the stress is demonstrating an up and down athletic state in longitudinal direction, the buffer pad 12 can only absorb small portion of the stress, It can not properly lead the stress to else place in order to lessen the influence occurred to machine body.
Certainly, although it is an unavoidable fact that jogging board 14 and framework 10 will create vibration phenomena while being loaded, however, it won't puzzle the user too much. In contrast, the user will very easily to sense his muscle fatigue if he is affected by too much vibrating stress while doing the exercises. The worse case is to let user have the occurrence of dizzy and uncomfortable symptoms. If this uncomfortable symptom indeed happen, then it's really a satire on this health and fitness equipment, especially it's designed to improve the health.